Las esferas de South Park
by laloka2000
Summary: Asuka, ahora busca las esferas del dragon con Bulma y Goku, no obstante, Kyle tiene uan de ellas ¿Que pasara? ¿Se volveran amigos?y ¿Que cosas retorcidas puede poner la autora? XD. No, mentira, pasen y lean.


_Bueno, quería descansar un día del fic "Una chica en South Park_?", _pero prometo que mañana u hoy, en la noche (que es cuando me viene la inspiracion XD) haré el siguiente capitulo (mentira) ahora los dejo con este crossover de mis series, ahora favoritas._

* * *

Asuka acompañaba a un niño pelinegro con cabellos alborotados, a una adolescente de 16 años, que quería pedir un novio apuesto (por eso buscamos las esferas) y un cerdito pervertido que podía transformarse (pero solo por 5 min)

Habían conseguido 3, la de dos estrellas, la de cinco y, la que tenía Goku, osea la de cuatro estrellas.

_Ahora a donde vamos?_preguntó el niño con cola a la mujer peliazul.

_Según el radar, la esfera del dragon está en este lugar, creo que se llama South Park_dijo Bulma.

_Y ¿que es eso?_volvio a preguntar Goku.

_Ay, que kawaii te pones cuando preguntas, y creo que es un pueblo_Explico (¿?) Asuka al chico pelinegro, que estaba a su lado.

_Y ¿que es kawaii?_preguntó (de nuevo -_-) .

_YA DEJA DE HACER TANTAS PREGUNTAS GOKU_regaño la adolescente.

_¿cuales tantas?, solo hizo dos_defendió Asuka a Goku.

_Ay, mira que cuesta buscar las esferas con chiquillos_

_(-_-)_fue la expresión de la azabache XD.

**Mientras tanto... **

Kyle salía a reunirse con sus amigos, con un tipo de bola en la mano.

_Hola chicos_saludó el pequeño Kyle.

_Que hay Kyle_dijeron Stan y Kenny, Cartman saludó de diferente forma:

_Que tal, judío marica?_

El ignoró su insulto y dijo:

_A que no saben lo que tengo_

_Un novio?_cuestiono burlón Cartman.

_No culón, me encontré esto_y enseño la bola.

_Guau, es de color naranja_dijo Stan sorprendido.

_mhhmnn_

_Si, Kenny, también tiene seis estrellas_dijo el bermejo (si, tiene la esfera de seis estrellas).

Hasta que en ese momento una avioneta se estrella contra una montaña, los niños lo tomaron en cuenta y, con curiosidad, fueron a ver que era eso.

Solo se escuchaba unas voces que decian:

_MIRA LO QUE HICISTE ASUKA_la regañaba la de 16 años.

_¿que yo hice qué?, si fuiste tú la que conducía_se defendía la menor.

Mientras se peleaban...

_Ay Goku, las mujeres pueden ser lindas pero cuando se pelean dan mucho miedo_dijo Oolong.

Goku era el único que se dió cuenta que tenían cuatro niños delante de ellos. Cuando Bulma se da cuenta, mira que un niño de gorro verde tenía una esfera del dragon, asi que, emocionada, le quita la esfera, pero el niño del pompóm rojo se lo quitó diciendo:

_¿está loca?esto es de mi amigo_le replicó Stan.

_¿que estoy qué...?_dijo Bulma.

_Vale ya_detuvo Asuka antes de que cometieran una locuray luego dijo_ A ver chiquillos..._un niño gordo le interrumpió.

_¿chiquillo?, mirate tu primero, puta_

Hubo pelea con la mirada, hasta hubo chispas XD, pero Goku estaba hablando con Kyle sobre el asunto de la esfera.

_Bulma, Asuka, dice este niño que encontró la esfera que no sabe que son las esferas del dragón_digo Goku

Bulma les explicó todo a los pequeños.

_Es por eso que necesito la esfera_

_Y un jamón, no les daremos la esfera, la ha encontrado nuestro amigo_dijo Stan.

_No me la van a dar_dijo Bulma, haciendo el mismo truquillo que hizo con Goku para que le entrega la esfera de 4 estrellas.

_Bulma, por favor que son niños_reprochó la niña.

_Calla Asuka, que suerte tienen esos niños_dijo Oolong que no despegaba la vista de aquella escena.

_Los de esa edad no se interesan en eso_volvió a tomar la palabra Asuka, pero vió que Kenny se levantaba y le iba a dar la esfera, pero sus amigos lo detuvieron.

_Entonces hagamos un duelo para ver quien se quede la esfera_opinó el pequeño Goku, joder, el da buenas opciones cuando se lo propone.

Todos aceptamos que sería Goku el que peleara, pero cierto gordo dijo:

_Pero recuerda que soy fuertecito_dijo haciendose el fuerte (si claro)

_No, que pelee el que encontró la esfera_dijo Asuka, luego fué a decirle algo en la oreja a Goku_Pero tratalo con cuidado *W* _

Bueno pues hubo pelea, todos dando ánimo a Goku y a Kyle, mientras Asuka se quedaba con una cara de */* viendo pelear a los dos chiquillos "kawaiis" según Asuka.

Goku ganó, y sin rechistar le dieron la esfera, todos estaban contentos y Asuka fué a ayudar a Kyle.

Asuka preguntó el nombre de cada uno y ella presentaba a sus amigos, fue una mañana de una pelea, presentándonos y hablando.

Como la avioneta se estrelló y las capsulas se perdieron por el impacto, pidieron refugio a sus ya nuevos amigos y Bulma se refugió en casa de Cartman, Oolong con Kenny, Asuka con Stan y Goku con Kyle, que parecían llevarse bien.

Bulma y Cartman se pelearon y se durmieron. Oolong mirando revistas XXX con Kenny, Stan y Asuka jugando la consola,hasta que se durmieron, y Kyle y Goku platicando sobre el duelo de esta mañana y se durmieron.

Cuando Bulma consigue capsulas en una tienda (South Park vende capsulas, no lo sabía) y se subían a una camioneta.

_Vamos chicos, es hora de partir_dijo Bulma.

_Esperamos volverlos a ver_dijeron Goku y Asuka a Stan y Kyle.

_Nosotros tambien, adiós_le respondieron los dos.

_Adiós_

Goku y sus amigos seguían con la búsqueda de las esferas del dragon, mientras los otros niños seguian con sus respectivas vidas.

* * *

_Este es el resultado de aburrimiento y siempre quise un crossover de estas series_

_No me maten si no salió como les gusta y si les gusta pues muchas gracias ;D_


End file.
